Carstein
Carstein is an inactive professional wrestler. He is best known for his time in 4CW, where he competed from 2006 to 2014. In 4CW, he is a two-time 4CW Tag Team Champion and a one-time 4CW World Champion. He is also a one-time winner of the WAR match. Carstein was inducted into the 4CW Hall of Fame in 2014. 'Background' Most of Carstein’s early life is a complete mystery. Nobody knows his real name or where he comes from, and neither does he. All he can remember is waking up one day and lying in a hospital bed in a hospital somewhere in Britain. He soon found himself living in the streets of London, getting into fights with thugs. Carstein fought with a savage, beast-like nature, using his teeth as vicious weapons to bite and draw blood. Soon he became notorious, and rumours of a blood-thirsty vampire-warrior spread throughout the underworld of London. Carstein was then found by a back-alley wrestling promoter called Kevin Lee, who taught Carstein everything he knew, including the advantages of using theatricality and psychology as weapons. Heeding Lee’s advice on theatricality, Carstein donned the guise of a vampire, striking fear into his opponents with his grim, macabre nature. '4 Corners Wrestling (2006 - 2014)' Debut, Soul Survivor, The Snake Pit and Departure (2006) Carstein made his debut in 4CW in 2006, and immediately made an impact. He came third in the 2006 Sole Survivor, teamed with Mike Kim in Vampiric Embrace, teamed with Blood Moon and Jon Viper for form the Snake Pit, feuded with Dave Phoenix, Dark Influence inc. and Ravnos Midnight and was almost always a contender for the Custom Cup Championship and the Tag Team Championships. Carstein then left 4CW for unknown reasons in November. Return and Lords of Salem (2007 - 2008) At Gallows End 2007, Carstein made his return to 4CW as a mystery entrant in the 13 Ghosts Gauntlet match, eliminating former World Champion Mike Nichols. After a brief feud with TC Tucker in early 2008, Carstein created a new tag team with former 4CW World Heavyweight Champion Inferno, the Lords of Salem. The LoS quickly made a name for themselves in 4CW. They eliminated chux & Roky from the Tag Team Tournament (before being eliminated by Sery & Synder) and defeated Supreme & Mike Nichols at Revival 2008. Tag Team Champions & Feuds with S&M, chux & Roky and The Budz; Second Departure (2008 - 2009) LoS blew through the tag division like a hurricane over the summer of 2008. They retired the Murphy Brothers and won the War match at War V. They were soon granted a Tag Team Championship match against the Tag Champs, chux & Roky at Gallows End 2008 in a Gallows Pole match, but came up short. They were granted another shot at Massacre 2009, in a Buried Alive match. With Fish substituting for Roky, LoS emerged victorious, and Carstein captured his first championship belt in 4CW. A lengthy feud began for the Tag Team Championships between LoS, chux & Roky, the Budz (Fish & Firecracker and S&M. LoS were triumphant in a four-way tables elimination match at Revival 2009 and continued to hold the belts until August when the Budz finally defeated them at Cash Out. Following this loss and due to numerous nagging injuries, Carstein again vanished from 4CW. Second Return, Tag Team Champions Again & Feuds with Mark Redman & Belly (2011 - 2013) The Lord of Night made his return in January 2011, where he re-formed the Lords of Salem with Inferno and captured the 4CW Tag Team Championships for a second time. Unfortunately, 4CW fell victim to the financial crisis and went out of business until Mr. Andolini rescued the company with his vast wealth. Carstein returned following Revival 2012 as an entrant in the tournament to determine the undisputed 4CW Universal Champion. He come up short against Belly, and soon entered into a bitter feud with upcoming star Mark Redman. The two competed in a gruelling ladder match to become the #1 Contender for the Universal Championship. Carstein defeated Redman, and set his eyes on the Universal Championship, held by Belly. Carstein and Belly clashed but Carstein was unsuccessful in his attempts at the Universal Title. Feud with Rhys Cain, 4CW World Champion & 4CW Hall of Fame (2013 - 2014) At Revival VIII, Rhys Cain lost a Battle Royale to crown a new 4CW Custom Cup Champion, when he was eliminated by Carstein, who had interfered in the match after already being eliminated by Rhys Cain. This sparked a feud that would continue over the coming months, with Carstein first of all seemingly furious at being eliminated but later admitting his dislike for Rhys Cain lay deeper. He and his faction The Midnight Court tortured Rhys Cain for months, with mind games, taunting and goading and eventually kidnapped his girlfriend Ella. While all this was going on, Rhys Cain made it to the final of the 4CW World Championship tournament. At Gallows End, Rhys Cain defeated Mike Nichols in the final to become the new 4CW World Champion. While The Bruiser was celebrating, Carstein came down to the ring and goaded Rhys Cain into a fight, and Rhys Cain beat him so badly that Carstein was left a broken, hospitalized mess. This sparked a load of criticism, fuelled by Marie Dubois and aimed at the champion, branding him an out of control monster and trying to rally the crowd against Rhys Cain. Rhys Cain, blind with rage and anger, lost his temper with commentator Scott Phoenix as well as Marie Dubois herself. Rhys Cain recently got involved in an altercation with The Cowboys From Hell, who returned after nine years. Rhys Cain defeated Descent in his first title defense as champion on the December 15th Storm Front. At Massacre 2014, Rhys Cain defended the 4CW World Championship in a Steel Cage match against the new 4CW owner, Chris "Belly" Marks. Carstein made his return, interfering in the match, but Rhys Cain escaped the cage (despite attempted interference from the Cowboys From Hell) to retain the title and he and Carstein ended up brawling after the match. Their feud continued and culminated in one last match: a Death Match at Revival for the title. At Revival 2014, prior to the match, both Carstein and Rhys Cain were announced, alongside Sery, as the Class of 2014 4CW Hall of Fame inductees. Carstein defeated Rhys Cain in a Death Match and won the 4CW World Championship. Following Revival, a defeated Rhys Cain turned on his own brother Zephyris and joined the Midnight Court, working alongside Carstein. 4CW went into a hiatus a little while later and Carstein vanished from the wrestling industry and hasn't been seen since. Return to 4CW (2019 - Present) To be added. 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves ' **''The Blood Drinker (Double-Arm DDT) (2006 - Present)'' **''The Lahmian Clutch (Modified sleeper hold; seated position, knee in back, right arm around throat, left arm applies shoulder nerve pressure) (2006 - Present)'' *'Signature Moves' **''Top rope shooting star press (2006 - Present)'' **''Spinning heel kick (2006 - Present)'' **''Tongan death grip (2006 - Present)'' *'Regular Moves' **DDT **German suplex **Belly-to-belly suplex **Enzugiri **Moonsault **Moonsault Slam **Suicide dive over the top rope to the outside **Rear chin-lock **Side head-lock **STF **Hammerlock **Sleeper hold *'Nicknames' ** "The Lord of the Night" ** "The Midnight Aristocrat" ** "The Master of the Mind Games" ** "The Vampire Warrior" *'Entrance Themes' **'“The Lords of Salem” by Rob Zombie' (2006 - Present) *'Notable Feuds' ** Dark Influence, Inc. ** Dave Phoenix ** Ravnos Midnight ** Supreme ** TC Tucker ** chux ** Rocket Roky ** Fish & Firecracker ** S&M ** The Universal Invader ** The Murphy Brothers ** "The Icon" Mark Redman ** Chris "Belly" Marks ** "The Bruiser" Rhys Cain 'Championships and Accomplishments' *'4 Corners Wrestling' **4CW Hall of Fame Inductee ***Class of 2014 **4CW World Champion (x1) **4CW Tag Team Champion (x2) ***with Inferno (Lords of Salem) **2008 WAR match Winner ***with Inferno, Stardust and John Krone **'Revival Record: 3-2' ***Loss with Mike Kim in the Tag Team Turmoil match (2006) ***Win with Inferno vs Supreme & "Main Event" Mike Nichols (2008) ***Win with Inferno defeated S&M, The Budz (Fish & Firecracker) and chux & Roky in a Tables Elimination match to retain the 4CW Tag Team Championships (2009) ***Loss in 4CW Custom Cup Championship Battle Royale (2013) ***Win vs Rhys Cain in a Death Match to win the 4CW World Championship (2014) 'Personal Life' Category:4 Corners Wrestling Category:4CW Wrestlers Category:World Champions Category:Tag Team Champions Category:4CW Hall of Famers